


Replaced and Recycled

by Museless_Fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museless_Fanfiction/pseuds/Museless_Fanfiction
Summary: (Discontinued: after the events of s8 I’m sorry but this work is something I’m leaving behind.)EDIT:Ive decided... I will continue this work. Updates will be VERY slow but Its back!Lance was left behind after the destruction of Galra HQ. Zarkon lived and the paladins are left without a pilot for the blue Lion, unaware their beloved Lance is alive within a max security prison, where another surprise prisoner, prince Lotor, accidentally had a fumble with his plans.Haggar discovered Lotor’s plan to take over the empire long before he’s ready to fight back. The pair meet in the prison and plan their escape together, though Lance thinks he is talking with the member kf the blades, not yet aware it is prince Lotor he is speaking with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was in the works before season 6 of voltron, and I said fuckit, I’m putting it up anyway. It’s a complete AU, soft Lotor 100% cuts off after the second attack on Galra HQ, Lance is aged up to 20 just because.
> 
> Enjoy

Everything had happened so quickly. The battle had been victorious from what the blue paladin could glean, his memory of the battle was fuzzy, and being stuck in the small prison room as long as he had been was maddening. Memories just blurred all together. He didn’t even remember being put into the empty prison cell, or if he was even on HQ or not, though he doubted he was still there since they had for sure blown Galra HQ to all crap. 

He had been there when Keith uploaded the virus, but he hadn’t made it out himself. He had been too slow, and left behind when the core melted down. They would rescue him, eventually, he was sure. He was Lance, but he was also a paladin. They needed him to form Voltron! 

Lance didn’t have any aspect of time within the grimly purple walls. There was no window in his room, though he doubt he’d be able to tell time even if there was since it would just be open space. His room only had four things, not including himself. A door with a slot, where they slid in his tray of food for the day, which was just purple goop, a cot that was about as comfortable as the floor, and two air vents leading into cells on either side of him, both empty… The toilet didn’t count as an item, not to him anyway. He’d been handed two meals so far, which meant he’d only been there for two or three days. Or… was that right? Lance ran his hands through his hair, wondering if his team was actually coming up with a way to get their paladin back. Or… did they even know if he was alive? For all he knew, they could think he was dead, and if he was dead then no rescue would be coming at all! 

He did his best to put those thoughts aside. He needed something to pass the time. He worked out, caught up on sleep, and boredly scribbled on the ground with a screw that had been loose on the bed, though it was too small to serve any use other than scratch up the wall and floors. 

Four meals, five. 

Lance was becoming restless, pacing the room. Was this torture? Were the galra just going to leave him locked up to go insane in solitary? Or were they playing mind games, and actually planning to torture him? Or… maybe he was just going to be a bargaining chip? 

Day six. 

Lance woke with a start, the sounds of rustling and clanking in the cell to his right. The paladin rolled into the floor and scooted towards the vent, pressing his ear against it and listening in for what was going on to the best of his ability. He couldn’t make anything out other than angry murmuring, and the metal door opening before slamming shut and locking, someone left inside giving an angry sigh and the cot in the room croaking as whoever was locked up sat on it in defeat. 

Someone must be important if they were being locked up in a galra prison next to a paladin! Right? He prayed it both wasn’t yet was someone who could help, another paladin, a blade, a rebel, hell anyone at this point willing to help him escape. He tried his luck, voice almost squeaking out of his throat. “Hello?”

The weight on the cot in the other room complained as the figure jumped up at the sound of a voice, and slowly lowered himself to the other vent. Lance could only see flashes of white and purple through the holes, not even big enough for his pinky to fit through. Plus, there were a good two feet of distance between the vent on his side and the other prisoner’s. From the glimpses of purple, his best guess was that it was someone Galra. “Hey!” He greeted again, pulling back a little just in case whoever it was tried to take his eye out, “Hey, you’re with the blades right? A galra rebel?” Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so direct, but he was so damn desperate to leave, he wouldn’t care if it some random galra who was loyal to the empire was in the other room that had been thrown in for some dumb crime, he wanted out. 

There was no answer for a moment, Lance’s hopeful smile began to fade and he sat back more from the vent, glancing to the ground as his heart sank all over again. Finally, however, a deep and silky voice surprised him. “My answer depends on who I am speaking with.”

That sounded like something a blade would say!

“It’s Lance, the blue paladin!” He said back excitedly, face mushed against the grate now as he awaited the next reply. 

“Lance…” the voice drew out slowly and curiously, as if deep in thought.  
“I’ve been missing since HQ blew up, I was kinda… left behind. The other paladins don’t think I’m dead, do they? Are they coming for me?”

“My… that’s right, paladin of the blue lion.” It spoke in a fluttering tone, calm and almost melodic. It made Lance feel a little better about this whole situation. If someone sounded that calm then they must not be worried, meaning they had a plan. Right? “I’m afraid I have no word from your friends. I have been working undercover for a long time, and when I tried to make contact, well, I was discovered.”

Lance let out a long breath, tapping a finger against the metal as he thought aloud, “Well Quiznack. We’re in it deep then.”

Lotor, the figure on the other side of the grate, was curious as to what that ‘it’ was. Of course, the curiosity was short lived. He was much more preoccupied with the fact he was set up to be executed in two days if he and this ‘paladin’ didn’t think up an exit strategy quick. He had been betrayed by his own team, his secrets uncovered so early, everything falling apart around him. He clutched the injury on his side, a deep gash Haggar had given him when she initially stormed his ship, where he was making the transdimensional comet ships. A pained breath left him, though he turned away from Lance so the boy wouldn’t hear his pain. He needed the other to trust him if either of them planned to leave alive. “Lance, do you have any plan set in the works to escape?”

Lance inhaled slowly and sighed, looking around the room. “Uh… Not really. There’s nothing in here. I thought about playing dead but I have no idea where to find my things, plus if I played dead they wouldn’t just leave the door open like, ‘guess we’ll leave the body to its business.”

“I know the prison well, I can find our equipment, and a bonus, there’s a very powerful ship I own that’s here in the prison. We can steal that, and if you can cover me once we’re airborne I can get us into hyper drive.” 

“That’s great and all but we need out of our cells first, right?”  
“You mentioned playing dead?”

Lance scoffed. That wasn’t a plan. He had just said what was on the top of his mind. Playing dead was a half-baked idea. Not even half baked, it was an idea that hadn’t even gone through the idea oven yet. It was still just a bunch of ingredients sitting out on a table. “Yeah, I guess? The robot guys feed me once a quintent through the tray thing but you have to pick it up- so I was wondering what would happen if I just laid on the floor.”

Lotor disliked how Lance delivered his idea, not that it was a bad one, he would take what he could get, but why was a paladin of voltron so unsure of himself? How long had the poor thing been locked up?

He’d have time for those formalities later. 

“I should be the one to play dead, I am injured, they will figure it wasn’t treated properly and did worse damage than they thought.”

Lance huffed, looking down at himself as he spoke, “Alright, just try not to get killed?”

Lotor chuckled lowly from the other side, “I will not fail you, Paladin.” 

Lance couldn’t help a small smile that played on his face. He could only wish the best of luck for the man in the other room, because whoever that blade was, both of their lives hung on him. Plus, he’d like for the other to live long enough to meet him in person. What Galra had a voice like that? 

Lotor did not sleep as he lay there on the floor in wait, humming under his breath occasionally, able to hear Lance on the other side snoring softly as the other slept. Good. At least his companion would be fully rested depending on when the guards decided to feed him. 

It was a long time before the sound of metal clanked, and the metal door used for sliding food through open, and a robotic voice commanded loudly, “Tray.” Lotor did not move, breathing very quietly and lightly as to not give himself away. “Tray” It repeated louder before there was the sound of metal rustling, possibly trying to peek into the room at Lotor. Finally, the lock mechanism warbled, and the door swung open, and guards cautiously approached the still form. 

Lance was dead asleep, half hanging off the bed when his door started to open, and the human jolted upright, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as a tall form stepped into his room, donning an armor Lance had not yet seen, and holding the blue paladin outfit along with his Bayard, offering them out. 

Had… Had he slept through this guy beating up robots and getting their things?! Oh god, he probably looked lazy as hell… how embarrassing. He’d better up his game the rest of the day. “Thanks.” Lance choked out as he took the objects, looking up at the Galra. He looked as amazing as he sounded. He’d never seen a galra with pupils before… was this guy a half breed of some sort? He slipped on his uniform quickly and grabbed his Bayard excitedly. It felt amazing to hold it again, watching as it turned into a sniper rifle. He felt so much better with a weapon in his hands, and someone to fight by his side. 

“Ready to kick some butt?” Lance asked with a determined look, and Lotor hummed his approval. The galra man was much happier with the change of attitude from the paladin, someone who looked confident in their ability. 

“I am by your side.” Was his reply, drawing his sword and nodding towards the door, “Follow me. The prison does not yet know we’ve escaped, we might yet have the advantage of surprise on our hands.” He said and took off down the hall, slinking off along the wall and peeking around corners. Lance followed close, keeping an eye out behind them. It wasn’t too long of a walk to the hangar, a huge opening with very little cover until they got inside, hiding behind a large crate as both of them surveyed the room. 

There were about twenty robots, maybe five normal galra standing about, just on the bottom level. Lotor didn’t see anyone he reconized, which meant that he could easily beat off the room… or, he could if he wasn’t injured. Just walking hurt immensely. 

“Want to just run for it?” Lance asked softly, and Lotor tilted his head at the paladin. Lance shrugged, smiling, “Don’t give me that look. We both have pretty good protection,” Lance tapped his chest, “If we run for it, not like literally… but like, around the room- if they don’t spot us they won’t have to call in backup, we can fight them off from inside the ship once we get there, I mean… the ‘big bad’ ship you said we should steal has guns, right?”

Lotor looked back over the room and nodded, “Very well.”

The agreeance surprised Lance. Normally such an idea would be written off by his friends, and then he’d have to say it was a joke… From a blade member, it felt unusually good to be listened to. Hell, he went with it, “Alright, you’re injured… so you head towards it first. If any look over at you I’ll be going the other way, if you’re spotted, I’ll draw fire, okay?”

“You don’t need to take me into consideration, I’m injured, not crippled.” He complained as he got in position, “Are you sure you wish to take the long way around?”

Lance nodded, and took in a deep breath, tightening the grip on his gun. “Alright big guy. See you on your ship.” He saluted, which earned a puzzled yet amused expression from the alien, who remained crouched down despite the pain in his side, and headed off for the ship on the far side of the hangar. Lance went all the way around and to the other side of the room, easily working his way from behind one crate to the next suitable cover. It was all going great, he was halfway across the room and Lotor was almost to his ship when suddenly Lotor cringed, from what Lance could see, and went to steady himself on a barrel, and promptly knocked it over. Well shit. There went their cover. For once Lance wasn’t the one to mess up a mission. Eyes turned on his galra companion, who booked it for the ship as everyone opened fire. Lance stood and ran as well, aiming for anything moving and letting out a loud battle cry to draw attention. 

The galra scrambled up into his ship, and once Lance drew closer he realized Lotor had reopened his wound, though he didn’t have long to pity the guy, someone was frantically yelling over an intercom and he was under some serious fire. He managed to get inside the ship, behind Lotor since there were two separate seats… some sort of fighter? 

“You control the blasters, hold on, it’s going to be a tight fit!” The galra groaned out in pain, speaking through clenched teeth, Lance realized what the man meant as he looked over, and saw the hangar doors were starting to close, and the ship was only just whirring up to life. They began to move, turning towards the exit when Lance unleashed fire, faltering only as the pod began to take off, and the words on the intercom finally sank in. 

“Don't let the paladin escape with Prince Lotor!”

Lance had little time to react as they took off, the ship suddenly jerking directions and shooting out the closing hangar doors just in time. The man he had just escaped with wasn’t a blade… It was the son of Zarkon… Lance slowly looked up at the back of the man’s head, fear racing through him.


	2. The Heart isn’t Proud of its Name

“Lance, allow me to explain-“ Lotor tried his luck, gripping the steer of the ship tighter as he felt something poke the back of his head. The object in question was obviously Lance’s gun. He did not know this paladin, he couldn’t judge morals on whether or not this person would shoot. He did his best to remain calm and steering them straight, out into deep space as fighters from the prison recalled, they were already too far out for any Galra to catch up with them. 

“Shut up!” Lance spat, finger ready to pull the trigger if needed be. He was not about to go to another prison, for whatever reason the son of Zarkon had in store. What was even happening, why had the prince been thrown in prison?! “You take me to my friends right now, or I’ll … I’ll shoot!”

“Paladin, please.” He drew out slowly, stringing together his words as carefully as possible, “We do not know Voltron’s location. I am going to get you back to your team, that was in my plan all along, but we need to get somewhere that we can touch down and make contact. This fighter isn’t made for search missions.” 

Lance pursed his lips, slowly lowering his gun and huffing. “Why were you really captured and locked up.” He demanded, and turned Lotor’s seat around to face him, reaching over and hitting what he recognized as the autopilot symbol. 

“Very well. As you heard, I’m prince Lotor. Son of Zarkon.” Lance frowned further at the name, adjusting the hold on his gun, though Lotor made no acknowledgement of it and instead continued. “The ship you are in now was made out of a transdimensional comet. Some galra troops stumbled across it, and were killed trying to dislodge it from it’s entrance point into our dimension. It came loose enough after that- so that me and my generals were able to remove it and build two ships.”

“So where’s the other one? And your generals? Did Zarkon find out and toss you in prison, were you going to use me to get that other ship back? Or maybe your generals are in prison and you want to trade me back to get them out?” 

“Not at all, Lance.” Lotor frowned, and the paladin huffed, shuffling in his seat and motioning for Lotor to continue. “Haggar found out what I had done, much too early for me to be prepared to fight her back. My generals betrayed me, fearing the wrath of the empire, and I was injured, and taken in to be executed.”

“Yeah? Well…” Lance lowered his weapon finally, scowling at the fugitive prince, “What do you plan on doing now? You’re a fugitive as much and more so than Voltron or any rebel to the empire now.”

Lotor gave a small smile, “I was actually hoping the Coalition of Voltron would allow someone like me to aid in their battles. I am the best ally you and the rebels could wish for.”

Lance allowed his gun to turn back into a bayard. He had heard enough. Lotor wasn’t someone he trusted… but what reason did Lotor have to lie, really? “I doubt Voltron would let you anywhere near them, nonetheless become a part of the rebellion. Especially Allaura, she might try to throw you into another cell and throw away the key.”

“No matter what I face from the rebellion, the option of life is better than being at the mercy of my father.” Lotor said more grimly, and turned back around to face the control panel. “I will locate the nearest non-galra outpost, and from there we can contact Voltron and get you back to your lion and friends.” He tapped away at the keys, leaning to the side so Lance could see the coordinates and information on the planet. One came up after a moment, mostly purple and blue in coloring, and plenty of buildings that looked like some friendly population lived below, definitely not Galra. 

“How long of a flight?” Lance asked and glanced to Lotor, who grabbed the steer and pushed it forwards.

“In this ship? A varga.”  
“An hour? Ugh… Alright, let’s head there.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip, only the dull humming of the ship and the occasional sigh between them. A few times he swore he saw Lotor grabbing at his injured side, he hoped the man hadn’t opened his wound- or that the wound wasn’t big enough to be a problem other than painful. He didn’t exactly trust Lotor still, but he didn’t want the man in pain. 

“Unidentified aircraft-“ Cut in a sudden familiar voice over the intercom, “You are flying in rebel airspace, ID yourself immediately.” Matt’s face came into view as Lotor accepted the pending transmission, and Lance struggled out of his seat towards the camera, flopping into Lotor’s lap. He didn’t care that he was stomach down in the man’s lap, he was so damn happy to see a familiar face that he just waved excitedly, and Matt’s eyes widened. 

“Lance! What the hell! You’re alive?!” Matt’s face beamed, and he immediately ran off-camera, excitedly saying something, and then came back into view, “Where have you been! We were told you were dead!”

“You can’t kill me, I’m Lance!”

Lotor rolled his eyes at that, deciding against pushing Lance off of him. Hopefully the human would get up on his own, not that Lance was heavy, he just didn’t want the boy in his lap. Matt’s eyes narrowed suddenly, and Lotor cleared his throat. Lance stood, pushing himself to the side so Matt could see who he was traveling with. “I uh… I’m bringing some unexpected company. Maybe don’t shoot or cuff him?”

“... Prince Lotor?” Matt said, and was suddenly shunted out of the way by some green alien, who glared at the screen. 

“I am captain Kells, captain out this outpost. Blue Paladin, can you verify that you are not being held against your will, and … The galra is in fact - not using you to get to us?”

“Uh…” Lance looked back at Lotor and shrugged, the gesture was repeated by Lotor, who leaned forwards to speak. 

“Ma’am, if you wish to confiscate my weapon and cuff me once we land, I will not hold it against you, but I’m already with injury, and Lance has come with me on his own accord. The Paladin and I were both imprisoned, I have no want to fight you. I am an ally.”

The woman huffed and gestured something to someone off camera before she looked back to the camera, “Alright, we’ll have you taken care of when you land. Be ready to hand over any weapons, and explain the situation, Prince.” The call ended, and Lance breathed a sigh of relief. 

After a few moments they were grounded, and Lance ran off the ship, deeply inhaling the fresh air, something he hadn’t smelled in what felt like years. He could smell food, and flowers, things that were natural. He could breathe again. 

Captain Kells was armed to the teeth, as well as the five or six people behind her, all quickly making their way over to the ship. Lotor had his sword at the ready, handing it to Kells slowly before a medic looked him over. The medic looked nervous, not making eye-contact with Lotor as he bandaged the man’s injury there on the spot. Lance got a good look at the wound, a slash across his hip that looked fairly deep. 

“We contacted Voltron about your being here, but they are currently in a battle. We left the message with Coran, still on the Altean ship. They should arrive by tomorrow.” The alien captain said with a raspy voice, all four of her arms crossing over each other. Her gaze kept falling back to Lotor, he couldn’t tell if it was a look of confusion, anger, or pity… maybe all three. 

“Captain Kells, right?” Lance asked and stepped forwards. He was so much smaller than the blue alien- what race was she!? She looked down at Lance expectantly as the boy nervously rubbed his neck. “I know trusting galra outside of the blades is unheard of, I mean… lots of people don’t even trust them, but I think Lotor is really on our side.”

“We trust your judgement Paladin, but we can’t help the feeling of unease. Please keep an eye on your friend,” She nodded towards one of the buildings, “This planet is under our protection, the civilians here might not appreciate Galra presence but… We’ll get you two a bed for the night. You two better tell some good dinner stories.” She said, a small smile tugging the woman’s lips. Lance smiled back and nodded, striking an action pose.

“Dinner and a show~” 

The captain hummed and rolled her eyes at the young man, and dismissed the soldiers behind her. They were given a tour of the planet, and told about what challenges the outpost faced since the planet was also populated, trying to keep an outpost well fed without taking from the native peoples was a tough situation. Details of some big plan of attack on a nearby Galra base of sorts was hinted at, though Kells said they should speak about that information at dinner instead. 

The day went on, and the more time Lance spent around Lotor, the more comfortable he felt with the Galra towering above him. Children didn’t approach, looking on with awe and fear, and he could see the hurt but understanding in Lotor’s gaze… and something even darker lay behind them. Something deep that he pretended he didn’t notice. He was only just getting along with the Galra, he would not get out the story of what was wrong if he asked, and Lance definitely did not want to get on the big guy’s bad side. 

Lotor didn’t smile for most of the day, until one bold local made the approach, an older woman it seemed, most likely blind, and offered him something she had cooked. Lotor had accepted quickly, thanking the woman graciously and commenting way too much about how good the treat was before even eating it, and then convincing Lance to take a bite of whatever it was as well. Honestly, it didn’t take much convincing to eat space food after being stuck being fed once a day, a single day portion of nasty galra food goo. The … whatever it was, had been great. 

What had been amazing was seeing Lotor smile, and the woman carrying on about her day without a care. She hadn’t realized Lotor was galra, Lance assumed, otherwise no way would some sweet old lady walk up. It made Lotor feel a little better it seemed, so what was the harm in keeping Lotor’s identity secret to someone who didn’t know? Like how Lance himself hadn’t known at first… Lotor was smart to lie to him. He would have treated him just the same as all the civilians avoiding him now if the fugitive prince had given up his real identity. The prince was smart, which is why Lance still had a faint tinge of doubt about the man’s honesty, though he knew it wouldn’t take much more to convince him Lotor was just another victim, as much so as any other creature in this twisted universe.

Later at dinner things would finally be explained, the plight the rebels had. Lotor was convinced they needed Lance’s help with something big if it wasn’t to be spoken about publicly. He had … well he had tolerated walking about the planet all day, being stared down by adults and children, though the woman that had obviously terrible vision had approached without fear. Such an act hadn’t been done in a long time, Lotor was sure the universe would only see him as evil for the past, which he admittedly could not change. But he had tried to make up for it, so fiercely since then. He wouldn’t think about that, not then, not while there was something else at stake. He let his mind wander to what was in the area instead. From what he knew about the area, there were only two targets, any shipments going through a nearby galra trade route… or an abomination that made even him feel sick to his stomach. He wasn’t sure how Lance would handle- or the rest of voltron would- the details of such an atrocity. 

It was in the middle of the dinner when Captain Kells stood up, sighing as she looked around the table. Matt sat on one side of lance, and Lotor sat closely on the other. All eyes were on the galra and paladin as Kells spoke, briefing them on the mission. “Once voltron gets here we can include them into the briefing, though I hate waiting, especially with how sensitive the mission is.” She started, straightening her posture and sighing softly, “The galra found a Balmera near this outpost. We don’t know how long ago, but unlike the one voltron saved, this one is dead… until one of our scouting mission revealed, it’s not collapsing, and has been dead for a long time.”

Lance looked mortified, and confused, “Is it still… producing crystals somehow?”

Captain Kells nodded and glanced to one crew mate, gesturing for them to take the floor. A smaller alien stood, speaking stoically, “They are using a giant crystal to blast pure quintessence into the core of the Balmera, keeping it alive and harvesting crystals from it.”

Matt nodded and cut in as Lance’s jaw dropped in horror. “It’s a forced life support machine basically, making the thing work still.” 

Lance felt his stomach drop. It was alive, and … probably in unimaginable pain. Voltron had better get there fast so he could board his lion and kick some ass. He figured there would be no saving the Balmera, but letting the poor thing die in peace was better than blasting it alive against its will. 

Slowly Lance turned his eyes on Lotor, who looked just as disgusted and angry as many at the table. He rested his hand on Lotor’s arm, earning a gentle look from those deep purple eyes. Lotor stood then, placing his hands on the table. “You mentioned a plan of attack?” 

Captain Kells grinned at the reaction, and began to share strategy, allowing Lotor to offer his own advice into the mix. Lance was glad Kells listened to Lotor, he knew now without a doubt that the son of Zarkon was a true ally. 

They talked and drew out details of supplies and battle tactics for hours, until finally everyone agreed with the plan, and was sure on what part they played. Lance didn’t understand half of the mechanisms of everyone else’s part, but he understood his own so there was no problem. Get in his lion once voltron arrived, form voltron, beat up the galra. 

He and Lotor were led to two rooms in a stone like building, each with a pretty large bed. He didn’t mention to Captain Kells just how much of an issue the room was. It made him lightheaded just standing in it by himself, the door shut, just a bed, and a small window looking outside. It felt cramped. Alone. Like the prison cell. He grabbed his pillow and ran out the room after only a few minutes of standing there, going next door to Lotor’s room as he tried to calm himself down. He stared at the door, hugging his pillow tightly against his chest. 

Lotor was just barely a friend, and he had no idea where Matt’s room was, and honestly he hadn’t known Matt any better either. … and Matt would end up telling Pidge and then Pidge would tease him about it. He had been through a lot, and Lotor had to… so far the alien had been very understanding and patient with him, so maybe… Maybe he’d push his luck and ask. 

He knocked on the door, hearing a grunt from inside. They had been given clothes to sleep in so they didn’t have to wear their armor in bed, though Lotor wasn’t wearing the top he had been given. His bandages looked clean though, so when he messed up his wound earlier he must not have reopened it all the way. He tore his eyes off the galran’s chest and looked to the ground instead, unsure of how to phrase the question so it wouldn’t sound weird. 

He wanted so badly to be held. To be pet, to be coddled and told that everything was just a bad dream, that he was going home soon, and that all this war really was just temporary, almost over, some sort of ending in sight. He didn’t imagine Lotor doing that, but if the man had reached out and pulled him close- he sure as hell wouldn’t have fought it. For now, he just didn’t want to be alone again. 

Lotor’s eyes dipped over the human. It was obvious what the pitiful creature was going to ask. He couldn't blame Lance. Being in solitary for that long was an old form of torture. The fact someone as young as this paladin, coming out ready to fight, all his spirit still intact, was a true miracle. He had been lucky enough to have Lance right there, and having the option of escaping within the same day of his capture. 

“If you’re afraid to ask, I won’t make you. The answer is yes.” Lotor offered out softly, and stepped out of the way so Lance could enter the room. The blue paladin looked up at him with watery eyes, which the human quickly wiped and made his way towards the bed, sitting on it and finally meeting Lotor’s eyes. 

He hated feeling so weak and vulnerable, especially to someone like… the literal son of Zarkon. He didn’t understand why there was such a softness to Lotor, someone hyped up and feared ever since he name first circled Voltron. Someone vile, someone following in Zarkon’s steps, someone… completely the opposite of who he was looking at, who didn’t mind some random human sleeping with him. Someone that could look at him and cared to make him feel a little better. 

“You should do your best to sleep, Lance.” The man’s voice whispered, and he sat himself next to the paladin, who inhaled deep and slow, managing a nod and a smile. 

“People won’t be scared of you for long… you’ve got a lot to prove to them, but I’m going to make sure you get the credit you’re owed as a friend.” Lance suddenly said, and Lotor’s expression softened further, a small smile tugging the man’s mouth. 

“I’m glad someone sees me in a different light.” He finally laid down as Lance moved to the side of the bed against the wall, facing Lotor as he rolled onto his stomach. Lotor laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling a moment before closing his eyes. No more words were shared between them, and they both fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Who’s The Seat Warmer? Who’s To Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter has a lot of the main plotting starting to unfold, hence why it took so long, and the next one might even take longerm for that I’m sorry D:
> 
> But 3 is here!

Lance’s eyes slowly opened and he blinked sleep away. Something in his stomach was churning, giving him a feeling of nausea that was overwhelming. In confusion, he looked around himself. Four walls were closing in on him, one light hanging above him and a sour metallic smell was burning at his nose. He bolted out of the bed wide in horror, feet feeling like bricks and legs like jelly. He couldn’t move, stuck standing and staring at a door, metal, and just a small mail like slot. No. He couldn’t be back in the cell… He was freed! He was out! The walls drew in closer, croaking in a mocking metallic laugh as he sobbed, closing his eyes tight and covering his ears and screaming. 

Lance’s eyes opened for the second time, and the purple around him was no longer the vile cell that had held him. Fur was tickling his nose, and warmth enveloping him. It took a moment for reality to seep more into his mind, and for him to also realize his face was buried in Lotor’s chest, arms both wound around the prince, and he was pretty sure Lotor had an arm draped over him as well. He blushed but didn’t move. Lotor was probably asleep… Hopefully asleep. The slow breathing and heartbeat from the alien was plenty calming enough after such a nightmare. He could lay in that spot forever and just forget his worries for once. 

“You’re awake?” Lotor asked as he shifted his weight to look down at Lance, appearing more amused than offended at the fact he was being clung to by a human, though the smile faded as Lance sheepishly met Lotor’s soft gaze. “Something wrong? You’re crying?”

Was he? He moved one arm away from the man and rubbed his eyes, and sure enoug,h his hand was wet. “I uh… didn’t realize. No, I’m fine. Bad dream.” He mumbled and began to shift away, though Lotor made no attempt to move, simply watching Lance like a cat. 

“Bad dreams are to be expected after what you’ve been through. Was it six days you said you spent there? That’s a long time to be alone.” He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his own eyes before stretching and yawning, which made lance yawn in return. 

“Yeah, but it’s over now… Thanks for letting me sleep with you, and not being weird about … this or anything.” He glanced to the side and ran his hand through his messy hair. Lotor hummed in thought and touched a hand to Lance’s shoulder. Blue eyes looked up, again clouded with worry as everything continued to flood into his mind.

“You should leave…”  
“Pardon?”  
“I mean… Voltron, my team, they won’t be nice to you. Especially not Allaura. They really will just put you in another cell until they decide what to do with you. The rebels seem to like you enough, you could stay here and help them? If you lay low until after the fight with the Bulmaera then-“

“Lance,” Lotor shook his head, drawing his hand back with a grin, almost smug, “If the worst your team does to me is put in in another cell then I think I’ll handle myself. I enjoy your company, and I want to prove myself to Voltron, not one base of rebels. I already told you that whatever they decide to do, I won’t hold against you. They have every right to mistrust me. So long as you believe in me, that’s more than I could ask for.”

“Yeah well… You’re a good friend at least.” Lance said and nudged Lotor playfully, “We should get dressed.”  
“Agreed.”

The pair donned their armor and then made their way out in search of captain Kells. Lance noticed the Altean ship already landed on one side of the clearing, which meant Voltron was probably already off somewhere waiting on Lance to return… no doubt Kells and Matt were telling them all about Lotor too. One passing rebel informed Lance and Lotor that Voltron was waiting in the cafeteria for them, going over the mission briefing for the Bulmera. No doubt Allaura would be furious about such a thing. 

Lance slowly pushed open the doors, motioning for Lotor to wait behind him, and was almost immediately jumped by Hunk and Pidge, who was sobbing in their joy, babbling on about how they thought he was dead and how much they missed him. He hugged them back, doing his best not to cry- which it felt like he was doing a lot lately, and closed his eyes for a moment, simply loving being back in someone’s embrace- and squeezing them back with all the strength he could muster. He pulled back and cleared his throat. Allaura Keith and Shiro had made their way over, though their attention wasn’t even on Lance. Lotor had apparently ignored Lance and instead followed right behind him. The prince was sure he’d be mistreated, no other way around it, but he’d get through it just fine, anything was better than death row at a Galra prison anyway. 

“Wait, I… I know what you’re thinking, but Lotor is a good guy, he’s our Ally. I wouldn’t have escaped without him.” Lance said and pulled himself out of the hug, instead, stepping in front of Lotor, which made the very already upset Allaura seethe. 

“The flesh of Zarkon is noally of mine. You know the abomination his kind made, I won’t have it. As of now, Lotor is our prisoner. Keith, cuff him, you and Shiro escort him to a cell, Kells and Matt, and any other rebel official will come onboard with us to discuss the tactics laid out… Lance, you and I need to talk.” 

Lance was in disbelief, Keith simply ignored Lance, walking around and behind to Lotor, who offered his hands out to the cuffs and allowed Keith to lead him aside. “The first thing you do when you learn I’m alive is arrest my rescuer?” He choked out, though Allaura simply turned her back on him and Shiro picked up instead, offering Lance a touch to the arm- to which the blue paladin jerked away, glaring up at Shiro. 

The black paladin’s gaze was still understanding at the motion, “Lance… This isn’t a time to celebrate, we’re glad to have you back on board but a lot is going on right now. We have another battle to fight.” Lance turned his gaze away. He always had to agree. What other choice did he have? He watched as everyone followed Allaura out, focused mostly on Lotor as the prince still had a prideful posture despite the demoralizing predicament. Civilians would see this man in cuffs, only further showing them that the innocent man was someone to be feared. He hated it. He knew Lotor was good, right? After everything there just couldn’t be an ounce of evil in that man to date. 

His mind wandered to what Allaura said. The woman was angry, and he supposed she had a right to be so emotional, but what had she said about speaking to him? Had something happened in his absence? Perhaps something about the lion? He prayed the lion was safe in its bay and not in the hands of the Galra. He just wanted to sit in Blue for a while before the battle and cry everything out. He was so tired of holding back. Everyone else went their separate ways while Allaura motioned for Lance to follow… they were definitely headed towards the blue lion’s bay. 

“After we thought we lost you,” Allaura started as she opened the door, and stepped into the room with the blue lion, not looking at Lance still, “We thought the battle was going to be a loss on both ends. Galra HQ was done for, but some ships still had power, and without you, we couldn’t formVoltron. The blue lion seemed to be reacting, calling out… and I became the blue paladin in your place- though I’m fairly certain I was just a seat warmer for your return, I thought you should know.”

Lance’s heart dropped. That’s why they were in the bare-battle. Allaura wanted to make sure she was really a temporary, or if she was indeed the new blue paladin. Lance was already sure of the answer. Allaura was so much more qualified than he was in the first place. The team actually listened to her, and she seemed to be one of the most productive members on the ship. Lance had just been in the right place at the right time, he had been the seat warmer. Without hesitation, Lance approached the blue lion, and Allaura watched- her pitty filled eyes almost burning into Lance as he ran his hand over the metal lion’s leg. 

It gave him no reaction. Not so much as a purr. Minutes passed and Lance finally took in a deep breath, slowly turning and handing Allaura the blue Bayard. This was it… He was no longer a paladin. Nothing validated him as a part of the team now. There was no more certainty. He was just second choice, as always. “Lance I’m-“

“Don’t… there’s a battle you have to fight. The lion chose you.” He said the best he could without clenching his teeth or sobbing. He was so close to snapping. He hated this feeling. He hated feeling alone despite being surrounded by his friends. Perhaps never leaving that damn prison would have been better for everyone. Lance quickly left the room, throwing off his armor and putting on his own clothes. The only thing that fit him from his first endeavor into space was his jacket, the other clothes he had gotten at the space mall, just a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He didn’t care if Lotor was currently celled up either. With everyone else leaving him behind to go on a battle he could do what he damn well wanted. 

He made his way down to Lotor’s cell after he heard the lions taking off from their ports, running down the catwalk and slamming his hand on the button to open Lotor’s cell. The Galra was looking Lance over in confusion. 

He could have sworn he heard the lions taking off… Why was lance not in uniform? What had happened? The human plopped down on the bed next to Lotor, facing away from him and simply laying there. The prince didn’t understand what had happened, but he knew what he needed to do. He laid down next to the paladin and crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at the top of his cell. He didn’t know what to say, or if Lance even wanted to be spoken to, but he figured it wouldn’t do much harm in trying.

“Lance-“  
“Blue rejected me as her paladin.”

Simply saying the boy’s name had opened him up… and what a reason for being down. Lotor sat up, running his hand up Lance’s arm soothingly, “I’m very sorry Lance. I can’t imagine the pain that comes with that.” 

“No one can.” Another voice chipped in, and Lance shot up. Coran opened the cell and stood in the doorway. “The lions are very mysterious Lance, it didn’t choose Allaura over you because she’s any better, or because you went missing. There are a million reasons the Lion could have chosen another paladin, but it would only ever be for your own good, or for Allaura’s own good. Most likely both.”

“How is this good for me?” Lance drew out, and Coran’s mustache twitched and. he let out a soft nervous laugh.

“See ah, I’m unfortunately not a lion, so I can’t give you a lion reason… but, just because you’re not a lion’s paladin doesn’t mean you aren’t part of this team.” Coran sat on the bed as well, ignoring Lotor, who simply watched quietly as the ginger altean attempted to cheer the-paladin. 

“How am I part of the team still? I can’t pilot anything other than one of the lions, I can’t even fight with you guys now, I’d be just as useful in the Galra prison still.”

“Nonsense. There’s one ship I know you can pilot~” Coran looked to Lotor, giving a wink, which confused the prince heavily. Why would an altean man be so comfortable with such a gesture? And was this altean suggesting what Lotor thought he was? The Galra’s eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, speaking low and clear. 

“Are you suggesting he take my ship?”  
“What? Oh no! Never!” Coran stood, putting his hands on his hips and smiling brightly, “I’m telling you both to go get Lotor’s ship. I gave it an inspection the second we towed it. Lance can man a good bit of firepower just fine while Lotor pilots, just a simple arrangement that makes you quite deadly, and a wonderful aid to the current battle.” 

Lotor and Lance shared a puzzled look before looking back to Coran, who nodded towards the door at the end of the catwalk. “Go suit up Lance, the ship is ready in the bay when you are.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he found himself smiling. Flying with Lotor right now would be way better than sitting around feeling sorry for himself. He could still do something. He could still ‘be’ something. He ran out of the room, and Lotor hummed before standing, planning on following after Lance, though Coran held a hand out, catching Lotor’s chest and pushing the prince back a bit. 

“You keep him safe. He trusts you.” Coran said lowly, and Lotor gave a single nod.  
“His life comes above my own. You may not share his trust in me, but I hope you know my words are sincere.” He returned. Coran pulled his hand back and looked the prince over. The altean was silent, and Lotor took that as his cue to continue on. 

Lotor made his way around to the bay after reading enough signs to actually get there. Lance was wiggling into his armor still as the prince arrived, seeming excited to be flying in the ship once more. “Hey, Prince-“ Lance chimed and pat the ship, though his happy attitude was all but real. Lotor wouldn’t comment on it if Lance wanted to pretend everything was okay then who was he to spoil the false reality? He could offer more comfort later if Lance would have it… Having the human around was starting to feel like weaning a cub. Needing touch yet also being so fragile, though one wouldn’t be able to resist still caring for it since it was all the poor cub knew to do. Lance was so much more than a child at the same time. He was brave despite the obvious emotion the human had trapped within. 

Lotor soon realized he was staring, and Lance was looking at him in confusion. “Are you… getting in or did you change your mind or something?”

“No,” Lotor smiled and climbed aboard, taking the front seat, “Just thinking… Are you sure about this? If we go through, your team may not be very happy upon our return Lance. To the rest of them, I am still a prisoner.”

“We… We can worry about that when we get back, but right now I just don’t want to miss out and be useless anymore. Paladin or not I swore I’d protect the innocent.”

Lotor nodded and closed the hatch, and off they were. The battle was already at the start of breaking out, fighters were being released and the defenses installed on the balmera were adjusting. Voltron was already formed, and the rebel ships in position. “Room for one more?” Lance asked over the com, and almost instantly a commotion of voices responded. 

“Lance! You better not have Lotor in there or so help me-“  
“I do and we’re fighting.” Lance cut her off, adjusting the controls to his own liking and figuring out the layout of the console. It was nothing like the lion, that was for sure. It still felt great in its own way, having Lotor right against his back as they headed into battle. 

“We can’t just make them return to the ship.” Keith pointed out, and then there was another whole commotion of voices before Shiro cut in. 

“We’ll handle it later, right now we can use all the help we can get. Team, let’s head in.” There was no more arguing, instead, everyone closed in formations, and the battle broke out as Galra fighters reached their position. Lance was still working out what button did what, but it was easy to lock on to a target and fire, taking out several fighters at a time, and Lotor had a few lesser weapons on his end as well, though he mostly focused on flying. 

Eventually, the fighters were mostly dispersed, and the remnants distracted by the rebel ships, which left the opening for Voltron to take out the device that was shooting down into the bulmera’s core, a giant blush crystal that looked a lot like the Kohmar device. Lotor tailed after Voltron, taking out defenses below while the paladins charged for the crystal. 

With a single slice from the sword, the invention was downed, though the rest of the planet was still very active with its defenses. Voltron and the rest of the ships were picking off everything left with ease until the Bulmera’s own crust began to crack and break apart. The creature could finally die in peace, and more Galra presence was gone from the universe. A no casualty battle for the Coalition. The mission was a brilliant success, despite that Lance knew he’d be punished for what happened. He wouldn’t throw Coran or Lotor under the bus, that was for sure, He’d deal with the consequences himself. It wouldn’t matter to him whatever they had in mind anyway. He was a grown man, and even though he wasn’t a paladin, he had a right to make a call he knew was right. That’s what being on the team was about, and nothing would convince him otherwise. 

The rebel fighters returned to their planet, the Altean ship wouldn’t be too far behind, as Shiro had told the captain, they had a few, “Crew errors” to clear up before they joined the celebration over the victory. 

Everyone was waiting in the lounge for when Lotor and Lance finally arrived. Both Coran and Lotor jumped to defend Lance, though the Ex paladin had a few things he’d like to say on his own. “I made Lotor come with me, so if you’re going to be mad, be mad at me.” 

Allaura stood and walked over, quickly followed by Shiro who feared some sort of fight and stood to the side of the pair. Lotor was surprised Lance was defending him, there was no need for lies, what further punishment would team Voltron do other than keeping Lotor in a cell once more? Allaura looked between Lotor and Lance, shaking her head, “You can’t just go breaking people out of cells. Not here, not on my ship. But … Since you blindly trust him so, you can share a room with him, and use your own resources to keep him happy. Do -not- let him out of your sight Lance. The second I see him unaccompanied I will throw him out the air-lock.”

Lance didn’t say just how much that arrangement didn’t bother him if Allaura thought that was a punishment then he’d let her think it. He looked down, and then behind him, to the prince, who was running his hand up through his hair as he avoided Allaura’s cold stare. “Is that a fair deal, both of you?” 

Lotor finally met her eyes and nodded while Lance huffed and breathed the word out sharply, “Fine.”

“Shiro?” Allaura asked him next, and the black paladin stepped back with his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

“If they say it’s fine then it’s fine by me.”

“It seems we have a deal then. Coran, let’s make our way back to the rebel outpost, they’re waiting on us.”  
“Right away princess!”

The room was slowly emptied of everyone, going about their normal duties, and Lance and Lotor were left to themselves. “I need… a nap.” Lance said groggily, slouching. That argument had been short, but very intense for someone already so worn down. Lotor repeated the gesture he had done several times before, resting his arm on Lance, though instead of on his shoulder it was a little ways further down his arm.

“We will be back at the rebel planet soon. Perhaps you should stay awake until then, enjoy the festivities and then head to bed early tonight?” Lotor suggested warmly, and Lance found himself smiling. It was so damn hard to keep feeling down on himself when there was finally someone who did more than feel sorry for him. 

“Only if you join us.”  
“I’d love to.”


End file.
